


These Unfortunate Events Bring out my True Feelings

by Mikanshii



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Struggles, F/M, Fluff, Gender transformation, Genderswap, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, female midori, implications of mature themes, like two paragraphs each in separate chapters, male chiaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanshii/pseuds/Mikanshii
Summary: It seems as if, and this day particularly, God wasn’t on his side. By some unusual occurrence Midori Takamine, Ryusei Green, was turned into a girl...Essentially: Midori, always insecure as he is, is transformed into a girl by some magical events. Unfortunately, he ends up meeting his loud, boisterous upperclassmen and leader, Chiaki Morisawa. Chiaki is totally 'head over heels' over him in his current body and Midori becomes depressed because he likes Chiaki, but feels he only likes Midori for his feminine appearance.
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. As if my life wasn't as unfortunate enough

**Author's Note:**

> I am having difficulties with writing styles so I tried to mimic the game a little by identifying the characters' thoughts with parentheses while also including some narratives. The text before the hyphen is sort of an introduction and foreshadow moment, what follows it is the actual fic
> 
> _I would like to apologize for Natsume Sakasaki's part in this story; I do not know much of him and there is no way I can write his speech pattern. ___

Midori Takamine always wanted to live a normal life. He didn’t hate being an idol, but if you were to ask him when he was younger, being an idol was out of the question. Havung an idol career is undeniably the opposite of living a normal life. Idol work aside; his school was pretty colourful too. The reason why he attended Yumenosaki Academy was due to the proximity to his house. He, however, did not expect to meet a diverse and wild group of individuals at school. Everyone was interesting and weird... did he mention really weird. As if it could be any worse; his potential career was unrealistic, his classmates were incomprehensible and balancing his greengrocer work with his unit activities and clubs were far from relaxing. 

It seems as if, and this day particularly, God wasn’t on his side. By some unusual occurrence Midori Takamine, Ryusei Green, was turned into a girl... Well, at least he can say he knows how it feels to be in a different body. Pro: he was a suitable height; cons: He was weaker and just in general not comfortable with his new body.

It’s not as if his personality changed at all, but his body on the other hand... Long wavy hair stopping right at the center of his back; slimmer and less muscular figure, almost like an hourglass; petite hands with slim fingers, but most noticeable: the chest area. To best describe them, let’s just say they were above average in size, but thinking about it anymore would be an unpleasant thought. Of course, since his upper body transformed, his lower genitalia did as well... just great.

With that said, you’re probably wondering how this incident happened. Well, it was a positive experience for someone, unfortunately, Midori just so happened to be the victim. This all happened because ... let’s just say; he stumbled on the wrong territory. 

\--

While studying in the library alone, the first year, Midori Takamine, found himself in quite a tricky situation. It’s not like he wanted to find the hide-out for second year Natsume Sakasaki, but he just accidentally discovered it while looking through books. Needless to say, the so-called magician was not pleased at all; so displeased that he cast a hex on the younger boy. Although it was meant to be a joke, Midori surely wanted to die now. 

One wave of the hand and poof! He was transformed. Midori never liked magic and now he had an even better reason to despise it. His normal school uniform somehow stuck on his body, despite it increasing five times; his hair grew out and honestly, it just felt weird. Watching the transformation happen must’ve been like some transformation scene in some magical girl show. 

Obviously feeling the extra weight on his chest, the first thing he did was... yup, you guessed it, grope his own breasts. Feeling the weight was really odd for him, I mean, he’s never had boobs. It felt like he just glued water balloons on his chest... heavier water balloons, also made of flesh. Realizing what he was doing, where he was and who he was with, he immediately flushed and turned around shielding them as if he was naked right now, which he was not. 

(This is so embarrassing, what is this... Should I even ask?)

“Ummm uh...”

(Great, start a conversation with someone you don’t even know the name of)

“Sakasaki Natsume; Sakasaki-senpai to you”

“R-right, uhh, Sa-Sakasaki-senpai, what did you to do me?”

A sort of scoff was heard from the redhead, it was as if he was making fun of his junior. Honestly, Midori had more crucial problems to deal with than a questionable upperclassman. 

“Is it not obviously ~ I used my magic to transform you into a girl”

(Yeah, I can see that, but that’s not what I meant. Also, magic? Is he seriously okay?)

“Well, is there any way to turn me back?”

“...”

(Oh god, please don’t tell me I’m stuck like this forever.)

“W-well I need to-“

Absurdly cut-off with a vague answer, the magician answers:

“I can figure out how do break the curse, but for now; I think you deserve to stay like that for a while.”

A mix of displeasure and shock was displayed on Midori’s face. So what? He was just going to be stuck as a girl until his upperclassmen felt like turning him back? That’s messed up! And did he even know how to reverse the weird magic spell? At this moment, if possible, Midori wanted to die even more than he already did. 

(I can’t go back home; I have to avoid everyone, and- and)

“I assume the curse will break itself after 24 hours, but if not I’ll figure it out later. Take this as your lesson to not bother me again Takamine Midori of Ryuseitai”

(Wait- how does he know my name? I didn’t even tell him – well it doesn’t really matter; this guy’s probably psychic.) 

With that final thought, he was harshly told to leave the other boy while he had to concentrate. Leaving Midori no choice he begrudgingly left. He really didn’t want to run into anyone he knew. He would have to either hide from society or cover himself up. 

To add to his streak of misfortune, he happened to notice his boisterous upperclassman Chiaki Morisawa, Ryusei Red. His shriek of surprise caught the other boy’s attention. Midori, not having enough time to react and hide, just blocked his own face from embarrassment with his hands whilst blushing furiously and screamed:

“Don’t look! - Morisawa-senpai, don’t look” 

From the appellation, the elder boy could obviously tell who it was speaking to him. After all, despite his body changing his voice still sounded the same.

“Ta-Takamine? Is that you?” still staring at the other boy... or well, I guess girl now.

“I said don’t look!” 

Chiaki avoided his gaze with him and called out a small sorry. Clearly, they were both pretty embarrassed by this situation. 

“I really want to die” is what could be heard from the now shorter person. 

Trying to avoid more awkward tension, the elder started a conversation. Despite his normal rambunctious self, the strong-hearted Ryusei Red hesitantly said: 

“Takamine, what a nice costume! Uh, it’s not Halloween though.”

At this point, Midori gave up. No point hiding from him anyway. Sighing away, Midori responded. 

“Senpai, it’s not a costume. I got transformed into a girl by Sakasaki-senpai in the second year.”

“Oh, hahaha I see...” 

(That was totally a fake laugh) 

“Your tone of voice implies you think I’m lying... how troublesome.”

“I would never doubt my trustful Ryusei members... ... ... well, it does sound a little out of place for you of all people to be telling me this”

Sighing, Midori, still embarrassed, walks forward and takes the elder’s hands and places one of them on his hair and the other one his waist. From the physical contact, Chiaki was evidentially more embarrassed, and he even squeaks a “hey wait-“ but that didn’t stop the younger. Now more comfortable with touching the newly changed Midori, Chiaki started to play with the long brown hair, twisting and curling it around his fingers. What the first year didn’t expect was getting a tackle-hug by his upperclassmen. 

“Hey wait- What are you doing!” 

Midori flushed at the sudden contact. Chiaki’s hands and body heat was all over his own. What’s even worse is that he could feel the compression of his breasts squeeze against Chiaki’s flat and built chest. Chiaki’s hands were all over him; Midori even could’ve sworn the boy had groped his butt. Too embarrassed to care at this point, Midori groaned a small “Senpai, stop it” that snapped Chiaki out of his fantasy.

“Sorry, Takamine! It’s just so amazing!”

(Yeah well you think it’s amazing; I think it’s pretty troublesome)

“Senpai, let’s go somewhere else. Will you take me to your house; I don’t want to see my parents in this state.”

How could Chiaki refuse such a request; not only from his junior or as a Ryusei member, but from a cute girl. Chiaki knew that he was attracted to girls, but for some reason seeing his underclassmen all cute like this really seduce him. No doubt, it was love at first sight.


	2. Thinking about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midori spends some time thinking about Chiaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter, I wrote small bits and pieces of this every week, but I feel as if it's too descriptive... It's kinda hard to explain. Anyway, please enjoy reading this mess of a chapter.

The walk home was really awkward and the tension was so thick it could be cut with even the dullest of knives. Most of the time sighs and shuffles of clothing were heard; it seemed Midori was having trouble with his clothing. Normally, he was used to having his clothes too tight because his body wouldn’t stop growing, but he never had a problem with his clothes being too big. Presumably from walking, his pants started slipping off and he was forced to clutch on them for them to stay on.

(This is so embarrassing, I want to die)

“Takamine, are you having problems? I can help.”

“No, I’d rather you not senpai, I’m fine, it’s just-“

Cut-off from his sentence, he could feel his body being lifted up. Strong muscular arms were wrapped under him supporting his body. Now that he was being carried, he didn’t have to worry about gravity pulling his clothes down, but to have his senpai bridal-style carry him, how embarrassing. Midori hoped nobody would recognize him in the sad state. 

“Senpai! What are you doing!? Put me down!” 

Smacking and lightly pushing his face to show his resistance, Midori knew that he was weaker in this new body of his. 

“Hahaha! Takamine is so weak like this. It makes me want to carry you forever!”

“Stop saying embarrassing things like that!”

“But it’s a hero’s duty to protect and care for all he loves!”

“Then be my hero and put me out of my misery!” 

“No can do, Takamine. Look we’re here now so you can stop worrying so much.”

(Thank goodness, I don’t think I can stand being out in public with this embarrassing excuse of a hero, especially when I look like this)

“Lucky for you Takamine; my parents are gone for the weekend.”

A sarcastic “oh joy” was heard from Midori and a faint chuckle was from the elder. As Chiaki opened the door, he took off his sloes and carried Midori up to his bedroom. 

Now sitting on his senpai’s bed, Chiaki momentarily left the room to start a bath for the other; he assumed Midori has been through a lot today and a nice bath would be relaxing right? While looking around, Midori realized that this was the first time in his senpai’s room. Chiaki was always eager to wake up Midori in the morning, so he’s been in his room quite often, but never the other way around. Seeing this room definitely made him think of his senpai though. Action figurines of heroes were sprawled across his desk, papers of badly coloured monsters were drawn everywhere, hero themed DVD boxes were piled up on the floor and of course, the main colour of his room was red. What caught Midori’s eye is the full collection of Ryuseitai plushies he had neatly assembled on his shelf (that’s about the only thing that is neat in his room). He had everyone; Kanata, Tetora, Shinobu, Midori and himself. It was oddly cute; even though they weren’t exactly mascot characters, they brought some kind of cute charm to them. 

Lost in thought, Midori heard a knock on the door that caught his attention. 

“Takamine, your bath is ready.”

“Right, thanks.”

“My pleasure, it’s a hero’s duty to make sure his loved ones are being cared for! I will get some clothes for you, for now, please fold your clothes in the basket I left in the bathroom.”

Nodding, Midori took off leaving his senpai in the room. 

(He said it again... calling me his loved one... I wonder if that applies to Shinkai-senpai and the rest too... it’s embarrassing. Senpai, I’m not stupid you know, I know you are in love with me... or rather this temporary body of mine)

Now stripped of his loose clothes he took one glance in the mirror to look at himself. 

(How depressing, everything really has changed... I want to die)

He dipped himself into the hot water. A sigh of relief is exhaled from his mouth, and his faces flushed as the heat of the air-filled the room... It’s an odd situation: being in his senpai’s house... bathing... as the opposite sex. Maybe it’s because of the spell, but for some reason, Midori felt weird. He craved more contact; he never really experienced intimate contact like that before from a boy. Sure, the strong-hearted boy always tackle-hugged him, but being gently handled by him was certainly a foreign feeling... it was nice. 

(Wait- what am I thinking about...?)

(N-no no, this is senpai after all! Morisawa-senpai, who’s always weird and touchy) 

Despite having those thoughts, Midori couldn’t stop thinking about his senpai. Imaginary innocent caresses were now turned into scandalous fondling. His heart started to ache and his throat started to crave more attention. 

Midori looked down and stared at his bare chest. He was so tempted to experiment a little, but he kept telling himself it was a bad idea, especially since he was in the comfort of someone else’s home. Even so, his imaginations were just too graphic. As he was about to grasp his breasts he heard a knock of the door. 

“Takamine, you’ve been in there for a while. Are you okay?” 

(Senpai... and I was just about to relax too, what a shame) 

Midori finally got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his body. He peeked his head out the bathroom door, enough to see Chiaki.

“I’m fine. Did you get clothes for me?” 

“Yes! I have a pyjama shirt and gym shorts you can wear, that’s alright?”

Nodding, Midori took the clothes from the boy’s hand and started to change. It was nothing special, just a red pyjama top with some grey gym shorts. Luckily, the shorts had a string around the waist to tighten it; although, Midori’s feminine body was not that smaller than Chiaki’s general figure. Now dressed in the new clothing, Midori opened the bathroom door to show his senpai. 

“How do I look?”

After saying that cheesy romance-movie line he immediately cringed and regretted it. 

(Urghh, why did I say that?)

“You look great Takamine! Your hair though, it’s all wet. I have a hairdryer; let me dry your hair!”

It’s reasonable that Chiaki wanted him to dry his hair before he went to sleep; he didn’t want to get anything wet, but why did he want to do it? 

“Senpai, I can dry my own hair.”

After Midori rejected his proposal, it seemed like he just killed the other boy’s joy. Chiaki's face lost its natural sparkle... that alone was enough to bother Midori. At this point, he just felt guilty. He could clearly tell his senpai had his “puppy eyes” expression on. 

“Alright alright, senpai you can dry my hair.” 

It was as if he was never really upset in the first place; Chiaki hopped full of excitement. He was jumping up and down like a child that got a new toy or something. Excitedly, Chiaki started to detangle the long wet hair, a little too roughly for his liking.

“Senpai, don’t pull as much. It hurts.”

A quick “right” was heard from the boy and soon his hair tugs became more gently. Once his hair was detangled, he felt a breeze of hot air against his head. While drying his hair, Midori could tell Chiaki was having fun. His usually loud leader was softly humming and messaging the younger’s scalp. During all this, Midori simply starred into the mirror and got lost in his own thoughts. 

(For some reason, this seems so natural even though this is the first time he dries my hair. He looks so happy and calm. If he was always like this, I would prefer that. It's nice... Is this how he would treat his future girlfriend? Whoever she may be, she's lucky... He may be unbearably embarrassing but he makes it up by caring and loving. Right now, I feel relaxed. I wish it were like this all the time. Even so, I wonder if it’s because he likes me that he is treating me this way? No, no, he just likes me in this body. It could be because I am his guest too; although I've only been here once; I doubt he dries the hair of his visitors so affectionately. I know he says his dream is to have a girlfriend who would make him bentos, so he's definitely into girls, but I am a guy... in the inside at least. He’s never really expressed intimate or romantic feelings for me before. I feel like I’m being used... It’s the worst...)

(I suppose he does pester me often and never does it to the other Ryuseitai members, but that could just be because he doesn't want me to be like him in the past. Now that I think about it more, that's probably it! He always tries to act cool and hide his former self; I'm pretty sure he's not very proud about that part of himself. Kiryuu-senpai and Akehoshi-senpai have told me that I'm like him when he was in his second year. I can totally see him being all "I can't let my precious Takamine suffer the path I've been through". That makes no sense... I wish he'd be more honest with us... with me. After all, he does wake me up almost every morning, walk me to school, drag me to unit activities and basketball practice and hug me all the time; yet he doesn't even call me by my given name. Just thinking about him is troubling.)

“Takamine, I’m finished! Oh! Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

(Oh! He must’ve noticed my facial expression)

“Slow down senpai. Thanks for drying my hair.”

“No problem! I like playing with your long hair.”

(...My long hair, huh? Just when it’s like this, right?)

“Anyway, I’m tired. We can go to bed now, right?”

“Yes, I’ve prepared the bed for you. Don’t worry, I’ll sleep on the floor, after all, you are my guest! And it’s improper to make a lady sleep on the floor!”

(Please don’t sound heroic and romantic both at once, it makes me depressed)

A scowl was placed on Midori’s face, one that easily read “shut up”. Being too tired to say anything to retaliate, the younger just sighed and followed Chiaki to his room. His bed was now neatly made (because it wasn’t when they entered the room minutes ago) and a small futon was squeezed in on the floor of his room. 

“Is this good Takamine?”

“Mmh, it’s fine”

As Midori got into bed he felt really weird; like a strange kind of heart-wrenching pain was attacking him, and he felt his muscles tense up in the sheets. Trying not to think too much about his physical pain, his inner thoughts drifted elsewhere. 

(Everything smells like him, it makes me depressed... but somehow, it’s warm, I wouldn’t mind sleeping here)

(Maybe it’s not bad being treated like this... even for just a day... it will all be back to normal tomorrow so I should enjoy this, right?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I abruptly ended this chapter, I'm not really sure how to end it and I really want to finish this fic because it is haunting me. I can't promise that the third chapter will come out anytime soon; however, now that I'm stuck at home I think I'll have more free time. 
> 
> Updated April 19th, 2020 - I've added a paragraph to Midori's inner thoughts about Chiaki to make it more practical, but I realized this fic isn't really realistic anyways so I don't know what the point was????? Can you tell I'm having trouble with this, haha aaa. Also. I corrected some spelling and grammar points. I can't believe I forgot some crucial words. 
> 
> *sighs in midochia*
> 
> In the meantime; If you like this fic, please let me know by leaving a comment!
> 
> Twitter: @mikanshii


	3. Midnight Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whether it was because he was in a different body, not in the comfort of his own bed or simply just the lack of plushies surrounding him as he slept, Midori Takamine failed to fall asleep. I mean, the situation he was placed in was no doubt weird, but it was mostly because he was lying down in his senpai’s bed, in his clothes, next to him. Needless to say, he couldn’t stop thinking about his loud upperclassman; although, supposedly in this situation, it’s not really his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, one I'm not dead (if you followed me on Twitter you would know) work is consuming my life essence, but also for the longest time, I never had any motivation to finish this fic. 
> 
> Thanks and I'm sorry to that one person who commented on chapter two

Whether it was because he was in a different body, not in the comfort of his own bed or simply just the lack of plushies surrounding him as he slept, Midori Takamine failed to fall asleep. I mean, the situation he was placed in was no doubt weird, but it was mostly because he was lying down in his senpai’s bed, in his clothes, next to him. Needless to say, he couldn’t stop thinking about his loud upperclassman; although, supposedly in this situation, it’s not really his fault. 

There was an odd tingle of warmth and affection within him as he was tucked in the sheets of Chiaki’s bed. Maybe, it’s because Midori did like the older boy, and being in this body also made Chiaki open up his feelings up to him; but in reality, he knew that wasn’t the case. He knew that the brunet only showed interest in him when he was portrayed as a girl. Why else would he carry him everywhere, touch him so affectionately and brush his hair so lovingly? It didn’t seem to meddle well with Midori’s brain; and for that one reason, he could not sleep. 

(This sent is everywhere... It’s intoxicating; I need to get some fresh air...)

That in mind, his slim figure quietly shuffled out of the sheets, and he carefully tip-toed around Chiaki, as to not wake him. Although, when he attempted to slide open the door, he heard the faintness shuffle from Chiaki’s futon. Carefully trying to not make a sound, Midori slipped through the sliding door and shut it so it would block out any sound. 

Now out of his senpai’s room, the scent was finally starting to fade away. He felt a sense of guilt in him as it’s not exactly proper to roam someone’s house, without permission, in the middle of the night no less. Regardless, Midori made his way to the back door, leading to the small patio in the backyard. Even though he had only been in this house for a short period of time, Midori knew where most things were located. Chiaki’s family didn’t have the biggest house; after all, it was only him and his parents. Stepping outside, he immediately noticed how improperly dressed he was; he was wearing shorts and a t-shirt in the middle of autumn. The air was chilly, no doubt because it was night time, but just a few minutes in the fresh breeze would be enough before he returned to his senpai’s room. Thinking about going back in the suffocating heated room drew a sigh from him, and because it was cold outside a cloud of his breath was visible in the air. 

(It’s all senpai’s fault; that I can’t sleep, that I can’t stop thinking about him and it will be his fault if I get frostbite too.)

Interrupting his inner thoughts, he heard a loud voice that shouted in a familiar tone:

“Takamine! I was so worried about you whereabouts! I got up and you were gone! What are you doing outside? Aren’t you cold? Do you need anything?”

“Again with the questions, sheesh... I’m fine just needed some fresh air. Morisawa-senpai, please don’t yell outside, especially at this time.”

“Ah, right. My bad”

“Whatever...” 

“Takamine, I will be right back, I want to get something. Wait here?”

“Sure... “ 

Midori was curious, but decided not to interfere; after all, Chiaki was returning. That being said, the boy retreated back inside and scrambled around as if he was trying to look for something. Midori, not really caring, sighed once again. The wind was strong and made his bare limbs shiver; however, his thick long hair seemed to help cover his arms making them a little warmer. 

(I suppose this is a plus for having long hair; you can use it as a scarf attached to your head)

With the wind dancing around lightly, his hair followed the breeze and flowed around himself. It was the stereotypical scene of the protagonist’s hair flowing dramatically in the wind. Taking his hand up through his hair, he felt the cool breeze pass through the thick brown strands and carefully brushed through them to keep them from knotting. 

(I can see why senpai liked playing with my hair, I guess it’s fun) 

As if thinking of him was a coincidence he just so happen to feel a thud of weight tackle him from behind. Normally, when Chiaki did this, he wouldn’t really budge, but this time, because he is in a smaller body, he almost fell forward. 

“Morisawa-senpai, can you... make sure I don’t die tonight? You almost gave me a heart attack.”

“Hahahah~ Sorry, sorry, but look; I brought a blanket outside, it has a built-in heater!”

“Shhh, remember what I said. Anyway, we could’ve gone back inside, you don’t need to waste your heated blanket out here.” 

“But, I thought you wanted to stay outside”

Saying that must’ve sounded like rejection for him, as he pulled the same puppy dog eyes on Midori when he begged him to dry his hair. For some reason, Midori couldn’t defeat this sad look on his senpai’s face and just scoffed a faint “never mind” and buried his petite face in the warm blanket. 

The position they were in was quite awkward indeed, but that didn’t stop either of them from sharing the warmth in the blanket. Midori’s face was still buried in cozy blankets until he heard a soft:

“Look Takamine, above us”

As he raised his head from the soft blanket he was immediately taken away by the bright sky. How did he not notice this before, there must’ve been clouds blocking it or something. The once dark sky was illuminated with a field of bright white stars and accompanied by a full moon. He could’ve sworn he actually saw a shooting star. 

While his head was looking upward he noticed his body was leaning on Chiaki’s chest; and before he had time to move away Chiaki tightening his grip of the smaller figure. Now trapped in his senpai’s arms he shifted his head to glance at his captor –which was a bad idea. Chiaki’s red tainted brown eyes were staring affectionately at Midori’s, and with his arms trapping him there was nowhere to run. 

“Senpai?” 

Without saying any words, Chiaki cracked a small smile. It wasn’t the huge smiles he made when he saw tokusatsu shows, or when he was with Ryuseitai or the basketball club; it was more of a soft and ‘only reserved for special people’ smile. Seeing this reaction on his senpai’s face was totally foreign, he never saw it. Was he allowed to do that? Overreacting about this, Midori broke eye contact with him and decided to fill his face back in the blanket. His face was obviously red and from the heat emanating from the blanket, it was getting tricky to breathe. 

“Hahaha~ what’s wrong Takamine? Ah, is it you’re getting cold? I guess this blanket won’t last forever. Or maybe you’re tired; it’s late after all-.” 

Without really thinking about it, Midori lifted his head from the blanket and lunged up to his senpai’s face to quickly peck the corner of his lips. The contact was really short and the timing was really unexpected; after all, Chiaki was in mid-sentence. Somehow, this small act of affection managed to shut him up completely of his thoughts. 

Chiaki just stood there, and because his reaction was so delayed Midori mistook his silence as rejection. Flushed, Midori managed to break through Chiaki’s embrace and run off back into the house while grunting a ‘you’re so loud, shut up’ leaving Chiaki outside all alone. 

Making his way back into his senpai’s room, he face-planted himself right in the bed he was just sleeping in and buried himself with all the duvets and blankets on the bed as if he was trying to hide from someone - Well, actually, he was hiding from someone, but it was more out of embarrassment. 

(Ugh, these stupid sheets, and stupid clothes: everything here just smells like him. Maybe I should just go home; it is night after all, and my parents and brother are probably sleeping, but It would be bad if I got caught though, I’d really want to die; although, I’d rather face that embarrassment over this. I can’t believe I kissed him too. This is the worst... his face then was just, so tempting, like he wanted it or something. What is up with me lately? I’ve been feeling all tingly around him. I mean, I’ve always been like this, but today it’s different. Don’t tell me this body transformation thingy affected my hormones too. I hate this, this body, this situation, all of it!) 

Grabbing handfuls of his hair he started to pull roughly and tightly. It was kind of ironic, as he was just playing around with it momentarily and commenting on how it was fun; now he just saw it has a hindrance. The pain from his tugs drew water to his eyes, but presumably, that wasn’t the only reason why he was in tears. After all, they say rejection hurts, but he’ll eventually get over it, right? It’s just a stupid high school crush. 

Once Midori heard the door slide open, he tried to stay still and be quiet. This was such an awkward situation, and being found out that he was crying would make it even worse. Through the blankets, he noticed a light must’ve been switched on, presumably the bedside lamp, as it wasn’t too bright. He also heard some small shuffling noises around the room as if Chiaki was moving things around. 

“Takamine, uhh... I got you some water. It might help you... if you’re not feeling well”

(I really want to die. Things just keep on getting worse and worse-)

While mid-thought he was suddenly interrupted by Chiaki who had pulled off the covers from Midori’s feminine body. Considering how Midori practically threw himself in the bed, his once neat hair was now all messed up once again, but the most notable thing to Chiaki was probably his puffy red eyes and melancholic face. 

“W-what!” Midori said in probably a more aggressive tone than intended. 

“Sorry! You didn’t answer so I panicked” 

(ugh, of course – over protective worry wart Leader)

“What time is it? Did you even consider I was sleeping? Sheesh, I’m tired now – let’S go to bed and deal with this-“

“Why were you crying?” 

“What?” 

“Your face right now, it’s all red and puffy. It’s not a fever either.”

Chiaki placed his palm on Midori’s forehead as if he was trying to take the temperature and slowly descended his fingers to wipe off any lingering tears that were shed. Flushing furiously, Midori snapped back at Chiaki and smacked his hands away from his face, however, the older manage to grip Midori’s wrist and trap both of them together. His clutch was very tight and quite odd for him to do so – Chiaki was always seen as a gentle kind person, no doubt he was strong, but never did Midori think he’d use this strength to pin him. 

“Takamine, answer me: Why are you crying? Is there something wrong?”

Midori wanted to scream at him, demand him to let go, fight back or more like escape and hide from the world. This was the worst day for him, nothing could get worse. As long as this day lasted, he kept on escalating downhill. But instead of expressing his rage, he decided to calmly resolve the problem. He couldn’t keep avoiding it all the time, and if anytime was the best to confess – it’d be now; when he knew this day was couldn’t be beaten. 

“... you”

“What’s that, Takamine?”

“You. You asked me what’s wrong – the answer is you. All you’ve been doing to me is asking me questions and treating me like I’m some high and mighty princess. It’s my turn to ask questions! What’s wrong with you? How oblivious are you? Do you seriously not know why I’m crying? It’s all your fault! For you... you to make me feel this way. Do you need me to spell it out?” 

Well, so much for exploding all of his emotions. Before he knew it, he was letting out small sniffles in between his sentences. Before Chiaki could answer Midori kept continued to let his emotions speak for him. 

“I like you, stupid! But... you obviously, are too oblivious to see that. You piss me off, but why do I feel this way about you! You carry me to your home, so sweetly brush my hair, tuck me into bed and then cuddle me under the stars... This... do you understand what this makes me feel like!?” 

“Takamine I-“

“You just like me because of how I look, you’re no different from the rest”

Without thinking about what he said, the younger immediately felt guilty about that statement. I mean, Midori knows it’s true that Chiaki recruited him in the basketball club based on his appearances alone, but saying this aloud felt cruel. Chiaki, out of everyone, treasures Ryuseitai the most, and he always states every one of his dear children are superb in their own ways and how he loves them all. So knowing all this, Midori felt really bad. He tried to nudge and apologize to his senior but as he looked at Chiaki he felt more tears flow from his eyes. 

Chiaki was avoiding eye contact with him, and he had a face of guilt plastered on him. At this point, it was clear that what Midori had said was true. Even so, he did feel a bit bad about it. 

“Look, it’s fine senpai. Everyone is like that – in middle school, I was known as ‘the handsome kid with no redeeming qualities other than his appearance’. I even had a girlfriend, but she just dated me to brag to her friends about me; she dumped me a month later. It was hurtful, but I managed...

W-what I’m saying is... I don’t blame you for thinking like that... I just thought, since you never really hated me, you would’ve given me a chance... but, today especially... when you said you liked seeing me smaller than you, and that you liked playing with my long hair... it got me thinking of this... If, girls only liked me for my looks, then it’s only natural for guys to like me for my looks when I look like this, right?”

Midori ranting about this must’ve really made Chiaki shut up or lose interest because he was silent most of the time – and knowing his rambunctious hero type personality he would surely intervene at some point... but no, just awkward silence. Midori, having enough of this silence, too tired to cry more tears and basically accept rejection straight in the face decided that tonight had been enough. 

(Well, he’s speechless. Will he ever speak to me again? I wonder what will happen with unit or basketball practices; I don’t want to make things awkward for everyone. Ah, this is depressing.) 

“Whatever, good nig-“

Caught off guard, Chiaki tightly embraced Midori and buried his face right in his petite shoulder. He was kind of heavy for Midori, in this body, but didn’t want to say anything. Midori felt tiny droplets of water pierce thought the thin material of Chiaki’s pyjama shirt. Even though he wasn’t in the mood, he lifted up his hand to pet the older boy’s hair and drew circles on his back to comfort him... ‘Just for tonight’ he thought. 

Breaking the silence, Chiaki lifted his head from Midori’s shoulder, tears stains left of Midori’s shirt, and the residue on his flushed cheeks. 

“...I’m sorry. I’m sorry that’s how you feel, Takamine. I understand it’s all my fault. As you senior, I will take responsibility for this and make sure it never occurs again... I”

“Senpai, let’s not talk about it right now, it’s past midnight now... let’s go to sleep first”

“Okay, but I want you to know... I had fun with you today and especially as a girl, it was fun to tease you and be stronger than you, but don’t mistake it for me wanting you to be a girl. I don’t just like you because of your appearance, but with everything that happened today, I can see why you would think that... It’s hard to explain, really... and I don’t want to send off the wrong message to you either... but, I like you too. In fact, I love you... I tell you that... You’re my precious junior, my beloved Ryusei Green, but more than that – you’re Midori Takamine, the one I love so dearly. It doesn’t matter if you’re a boy, a girl, stronger or weaker; you’re the same person I will always love no matter what your physical appearance is. I’m sorry if this is not the proper way to end the conversation, and I know you want to go to sleep, but I want you to know... since you shared some of your feelings with me, I figured I’d do the same.”

The older boy was genuinely curious if Midori had fallen asleep during his little speech, and no doubt would’ve been upset if that was the case. As no verbal response from the younger was said, Midori could feel the weight of the bed lift a bit implying that Chiaki was getting up to move. Suddenly, Midori’s small arm emerged from the blankets and grabbed Chiaki’s wrist. 

“...”

“... what’s wrong, Takamine?” 

“Why are you telling me this right now – confessing to me right now?”

“Well, you just confessed to me too, ahaha... but also – I don’t want you to take offense to this but, it’s easier, I guess you could say...”

“... what does that mean?”

“well, right now, in this current situation. We hardly are ever alone nowadays; always in public or with Ryuseitai... but also, It’s just easier for me, to confess right now... when you return to your normal body, I will make another confession, but now...”

“... Are you perhaps... intimidated by me, senpai?” 

“Well, I would say intimidated. It’s more like admired... It’s difficult to explain in detail, but I’ve always looked up to strong heroes, right? It’s like that; I don’t want to make myself look like a fool. You’re stronger than me, have a better built than me, taller than me – you’re right, I might be just judging you on appearance now... As I said, someday... when I feel confident enough, I’ll confess to you again, properly... I’ll make it seem like I’m confident and like someone you’ll want to rely on from here on, so please wait for that day, Takamine.” 

“...stupid”

“What was that?”

While getting distracted by the murmur Midori pulled on Chiaki’s wrist which ultimately made him fall on top of him. While in this position, the slim figure wrapped his smooth angelic skin over the boy’s neck and pushed him down to bring their lips together. 

“I said – you already know how I feel, stupid” 

Continuing the kiss Chiaki subconsciously started to trail down Midori’s neck lower and lower, careful not to make any marks, but got stopped right at the collar bone. It was kind of an indirect way of saying ‘don’t kiss me there, it’s not my real body’ or something. Instead, the words that came out Midori’s mouth were:

“Senpai, for the last time, it’s two in the morning, let’s go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goshhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm finally done. This was a rollercoaster ride, good gosh. I probably wrote Chiaki OOC in the last few paragraphs because I don't know much about his freshman and sophomore year at Yumenosaki, but I digress because this is a fanfiction anyway grr... anyway. Not gonna lie, this was kinda rushed and I might fix-up and edit some parts later but for now please take this as a conclusion
> 
> Feel free to comment if you liked the fic! I have some more ideas for midochia/chiamido content that I probably won't write until later
> 
> Twitter: Mikanshii


End file.
